When The Skye Turns Black
by ilovetp13
Summary: When Skye hears a girl crying on the bus, she instantly goes to investigate. She meets Holly, an 0-8-4 like herself who has many secrets. The girl's build a friendship but when Skye goes missing the only person that can help is Holly and she ca't do it by herself.
1. Chapter 1

Skye could hear crying. It wasn't anyone she knew, she would have recognised it, well apart from Ward, but this was definitely a girl. She followed the sound and she ended up outside one of the secure interrogation rooms.

"Hello?" She called softly. The soft sobbing subsided and she heard some sniffing. "Are you ok?" She was kind of worried. The girl muttered a quiet yes. "What's your name?" Suddenly she heard footsteps and Coulson appeared from around the corner. He looked cross to see her. "What are you doing here?" Skye was slightly scared. "I heard crying and i came to kind of investigate" Coulson sighed. "Please don't tell anyone about Holly, May knows, but I don't want to risk it" "Maybe they'll here her crying..." Coulson saw Skye's point. "That's where you come in Skye" Skye was confused. "How?" "Come, I'll introduce you" Coulson said as he unlocked the door. Inside was a girl. She was quite young, about 14. She was sitting against the black wall, curled up in a ball. He eyes were red and blood shot and her long brown hair was a bit messy. The girl looked up. "Da- I mean Sir" Confusion read in Skye's face, but Coulson ignored it. "Holly, this is Skye. Skye – holly. I'm going to leave you in here for a while, just talk. Skye, the door will be unlocked but Holly has a band on that won't let her leave" Skye was angry. "Can I speak to you for a second AC" Coulson gestured for the pair of them to go outside. "Why do you have a 14 year old in a secure bunker?" Coulson stared at Skye. "She's a 0-8-4, like you" Skye still wasn't satisfied. "Yes, but I'm not 14 and I'm not locked up in a small room that I can't escape from, because an evil 50 year old has locked me in it and keeps coming to visit me but he seems nice" "I'm 47 Skye, but that isn't the point. Please – Fury won't let her out, it's a voice recognition band, I can't access it. Fury won't let her out till he's happy she isn't a threat" "A – she's a 14 year old, what harm can she do? And B – she had rights, I thought you were better than this Sir" Coulson started to speak but suddenly the plane started shaking. "Skye" Coulson said, holding on to a rail. "Please, I need you to go in there and comfort her" Skye sighed loudly but obliged. Holly looked up as Skye toppled in. Her face was full of fear. "This is my fault" "What's your fault?" But Skye didn't need an answer. She could see it in Holly's eyes. _The plane. _Skye sat down next to her and slipped her hand into Holly's. Holly instantly grasped on tight. It wasn't painful, but Skye could tell how scared Holly was. The plane suddenly stopped shaking and Holly instantly started crying. "Sssshhhh" Skye said, trying to consol her. It didn't work so Skye moved next to her and put her arm around Skye's slender body. "It's ok Holly, It's ok" Holly stopped crying. But she didn't move. Seconds later May burst into the door. "Holly?" Holly looked up at May. "Mum?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you ****CaskettOlicityJeca**** for reviewing. I don't know if Holly will turn out to be Skye's sister – I just go with the flow.**

**This chapter will contain a shock (but it's a good shock)**

**This chapter isn't so Holly based.**

Skye looked at the younger girl in shock and then looked up at the older agent. May didn't notice, she was too busy staring at Holly. Holly stood up and ran to May, hugging her tight. This was the first time Skye had ever seen her cry. "Holly, my little Holly. I've missed you so much" May pulled away from Holly and studied her. Skye did the same. Holly had the same brown eyes, the same small nose. But there was something else that seemed familiar that Skye couldn't put a thing to. Skye felt as if it was a bit awkward and so she stood up and slid past the pair. "I'm going to go – before this gets awkward" She said quietly and she slipped off to her bunk. She took one of the DVDs she 'borrowed' from Ward and slipped it into her DVD player. It was Pink Panther. The irony of it was too great, and as soon as she saw Inspector Clouseau, she burst out laughing. Apparently too loudly. Simmons slid the door open. "Skye, Fitz asks if you could shut u- Where did you get that from?" "Wall-E" Simmons instantly started laughing along with Skye and soon they were joined by Fitz. Ward kept telling them to shut up, but this caused more laughter from the trio. Suddenly her door was slammed out. "Skye shut the hell up!" He looked at the DVD that was playing on Skye's screen. "Is that my Pink Panther?" They all tried to keep a straight face but Ward's face together with the comedy from the DVD was too much and they burst out laughing again. Ward grabbed his DVD from the player and walked off given Skye a cool look.

Outside Ward tried to find somewhere remotely private before he started laughing. It wasn't his DVD, it was Coulson's. Recently Coulson, for some unknown reason, had been pressurising Ward to give all his borrowed DVDs back. As soon as Ward had recovered from his laughing, he went to search for Coulson to give it back. He wasn't in his office however and it took him a few minutes to think of other places that Coulson would be. The first was his bedroom, but he wasn't, as Ward predicted, in there. The second place, Lola, he was. Ward knew Coulson went to sit in Lola whenever he had something on his mind. That was usually at least twice a day. The small red car that he had heard Skye describe as 'Cute' was sitting in the bay, it's owner sitting in the front by the steering wheel. Coulson looked like he was in deep thought but Ward still went over to him. "Coulson Sir?" Coulson looked at Ward. There was a bit of surprise in Coulson's eyes. "Agent Ward?" "I've got your Pink Panther DVD. Do you want it back?" Coulson gave a strained smile. "Are you ok Sir?" Ward asked the senior agent. Coulson looked as if he was daydreaming. "What- Yeh – No – I'm not sure" the older agent looked uncertain. "Do you um well want to talk about it?" Coulson didn't answer the question. Instead he started talking. "I need to tell Skye something. I'm scared she'll be angry with me about it. It's about her family. He father, her mother, her sister" Ward was curious but Coulson went on. "I married when i was 30, I had a beautiful wife. We loved each other so much, but one day Fury told me that I had to leave her, or be fired. She told me that I should leave her and I stupidly agreed. Before I left she gave birth to a daughter. My wife was also an agent, so Fury took the baby away because he thought it was getting in the way. The night that Fury took her was so hard. Her mother was crying, it was breaking my heart. But I had a special connection with my daughter, we just did and I literally just cut my wife off. We met a couple of times after that, but that's it. My daughter, Ward can you guess who my daughter is? Skye is my daughter" Coulson looked away again. Ward however wasn't sure. "Sir – do you know for sure? Like have you done a DNA test?" Coulson held up an envelope. "I can't open it Ward. Even if she is my daughter, I can't tell her. It would be too hard. Please Grant, open it" Ward unwillingly took the small white envelope. "Are you sure sir?" Coulson nodded his head. Ward slowly ripped the envelope open. Everything felt really tense. He pulled the paper and a letter out from the envelope. He read the letter out loud. "Dear Agent Phillip Coulson. The DNA results have led us to conclude that owner of the DNA you provided along with yours is your biological daughter." Coulson was shocked. "I didn't actually expect that" He said finally. The two just sat there in shock


	3. Chapter 3

Fitz was at her door – Again. Ward said that he thought that Fitz 'liked' her. Skye wasn't so sure at first but now, every knock on the door made her think otherwise. "Yeh Fitz?" She asked him. "Hey Skye! Um – well- May wants to see you" Fitz just stood there. He looked as if he had something to say. "Yes?" Skye question him. He said nothing but started blushing and quickly walked away. Skye sighed as she got up and went to the kitchen where she found May sitting with Holly. They were eating some of Simmons' Oatmeal-Chocolate-Chip cookies and were in a deep conversation. "May?" Skye asked feeling very awkward. May looked up and smiled happily. Skye found it odd. "Oh, hi Skye! Thanks for before" May said, staring at the younger agent in the eye. "For what?" "For standing up for Holly. I don't believe you two have had a formal introduction – Skye this is my daughter Holly. Holly, vise versa" Skye found May's choice of words odd but didn't question her. "Hi Skye" Holly said. You could tell she was finding this conversation a bit weird. "Skye- would you mind helping, if you're free? Holly will be sleeping on the couch and she needs a blanket and so on." Holly looked as if she wanted to protest, but Skye nodded. Holly stood up and May smiled at the two of them. They began walking. The silence was awkward


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for reviewing. Sorry I didn't upload yesterday; my friends forced me to go to youth group which wasn't that bad. **

**This is a Holly/Skye conversation – no drama but you find out a bit about Holly's past. Should I include some Fitz/Skye romance?**

The silence was incredibly awkward as Holly and Skye walked to the spare bedding pile. Skye was actually surprised that they had one – How often did they have an overnight guest on board who they weren't fighting?

"So what's it like living on a giant plane?" Holly asked breaking the silence. Skye smiled – That was one of the first questions she had asked when she first saw the plane completely. "It's pretty cool – but sometimes it gets a bit crowded. There are six people, well five if you count FitzSimmons as one, but if you want some alone time, you either have to find a secret place that isn't really secret because May – I mean your Mum – is always watching, or you have to go into your room. FitzSimmons get a lot of alone time because basically nobody understands what they say – but I always have Ward on my back, or Coulson asking me to hack something" They had now reached the cupboard that the 'pile' was in. It was pretty neat actually. Holly took out a pillow and a cover. "So what's the deal with you and your mum?" Skye asked curiously as they walked to the sofa. Holly shrugged. "'Cause mum's an agent, Fury said kids would get in the way. When I was a baby he put me into a foster home and made sure that I was moved around a lot. You know mum's friend Natasha? Well she had just finished a long mission and Fury said she needed to have some time off, so mum asked her to follow me and keep her updated with pictures and so on and when I was about 5, she showed me a picture of my mum. But I remembered my mum from when I was a baby. People always say that you can't remember memories of when you were like 3 months old, but I do. I can remember things and people from when I was a kid but not things like homework." Skye was almost the same. She could remember the first time she was taken to the orphanage, but not before that. "How did you get into one of the same rooms?" Holly gave a small laugh but it could have been a sigh. "Fury found out about my powers. He sent evil robot like agent as a welcome committee. He basically stuck a needle in me and I went all funny and my legs collapsed and then I went black. The next thing I knew, I was awake in that room. I don't usually cry though?" Skye laughed properly. "What about your parents Skye?" Holly asked the older agent. Skye shrugged. "I don't remember them like you do. I don't remember them at all. Coulson told me a while back that I was found in an agent's arms. A whole village died protecting me and the agent with me was dead. He told me I was an 0-8-4, but that doesn't exactly explain why a whole village died protecting me. They don't know why, or so they tell me, but next thing, I'm in an orphanage. Hey – what about your dad?" Holly looked quite uncomfortable. Skye apologised but Holly still spoke. "Mum said that she used to be married to him. I have an older sibbilings who Fury took away. After that my dad just left. Then about 5 years later they met again and they... well you know" "I like you" Holly said unaware that, that isn't something you just say. Skye smiled. "I like you to"


	5. Chapter 5 - I've missed you

"Skye, can you come to my office?" Coulson asked the younger agent who was playing battleships with Holly. Holly was winning by a lot. Skye apologised to Holly and stood up, walking slowly to Coulson's office. The team didn't go into Coulson's office a lot, most of the meetings and mission briefings were in FitzSimmons' lab. She had been in there before, like when she first came or when she betrayed the team with Miles. She entered the room looking incredibly scared. Coulson laughed. "Skye relax, you aren't in trouble" When someone says that – it often makes you feel more scared. "It's about your parents Skye – Well your dad at least" Skye was shocked. "I thought you couldn't find them, like they were dead or something" "Well your dad did basically die, but that was within the last couple of years. I know him very well" "Who?" This was the bit that Coulson had been dreading. He took a long breath, adding to the tension. "It's me Skye, I'm your father" Skye didn't believe him. "You're kidding me" Coulson shook his head and pulled out the DNA results. Skye read them dumbfounded. There was a bit of silence that would probably been classified as awkward. "Well – hey dad" Skye said with a small giggle. Coulson smiled. "So how who was where why?" Skye suddenly said. "Like why were we separated? Who's my mum?" Coulson looked vaguely unsure about his answer. "We were separated because it was either going to be your mum's job, or you. Your mu knew that they would still take you away if she said you, so she gave you away. She was crying so hard. I can't tell you who your mum is. I know who it is, but they don't know who you are. It's not fair if I tell you before I tell them." Skye looked like she was about to argue but them a question popped into her head. "Do you know who Holly's father is?" Coulson shook his head. "How are you getting on with Holly?" Skye smiled. "She's really cute. She doesn't talk a lot and she's really shy – but she's nice. I think if she wasn't so shy she'd be kind of naughty. She has the ideas, but she's too scared to do them – I think she's got the same character as you said May had before Bahrain." "Like mother like daughter" Coulson said with a laugh. "Bye AC" Skye called as she walked out of the door. She froze "I can still call you AC right? 'Cause dad will sound weird" She looked as if she was being completely serious. Coulson laughed with a smile Skye had never seen. "I've missed you so much"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for reviewing. It means a lot. Someone asked about gaps between sentences? When I upload it, it gets rid of all 'un needed' spaces and lines. **

**This is paragraph has a bit of action – not a lot, but is the first proper story line continuation**

The one thing Ward had begun to notice about Holly and Skye was that they had a connection, a physical and mental bond. They were always together now. At first he didn't see why Skye was hanging out with someone 3 or 4 years younger than her but soon it was clear. They were like the sisters they never had. Ward knew that Skye wanted a sister. Simmons was like a sister, but Simmons was 3 months older than Skye. Holly grew up in the foster system where every 4 months, before she had time to make proper friends or share a connection with her family, she was moved. And they were both 0-8-4. It didn't seem to bother anyone on the plane that there were now two unidentified objects on the plane that were growing stronger and older each day. It didn't bother him that much, but soon he began to miss the company that he got from his and Skye's early morning training sessions. Instead Skye would train at that time with Holly, when they would practice whatever powers they had. Their abilities were classified. It was level 10 information. The only exceptions were the subjects and Coulson and May. When Skye wasn't spending time with Holly, she was with Fitz. Fitz obviously liked her. He was always blushing when her name was mentioned and Simmons had told him confidentially that Fitz liked Skye. Maybe Skye saw him as an older brother? But that was what ward wanted to be. He was fed up of being the robot without feelings. He wanted to be Skye's 'brother' or even her boyfriend.

A load noise jumped him from his thoughts. He could here smashing and shouting coming from the hold. He ran downstairs. The hatch was open and he could hear some shouting outside from an unrecognisable voice. Lying on the floor however, was Holly. She had blood dribbling down her face and was unconscious. "Simmons, Coulson, May – get down here" Ward shouted loudly and within seconds everyone was there. May and Simmons ran over to Holly. May was in tears and was holding onto Holly's hand, obstructing Simmons from helping Holly. Coulson walked over to May and put his hand comfortingly, on her shoulder. She didn't shrug him off like she usually did. Fitz was the only person that seemed to notice something was wrong. "Where's Skye?" He said loudly. Coulson, Ward and Fitz looked around, but all they could find was Skye's necklace, the one she never took off. And where was it? – By the open hatch


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys! If you want I'll post them slower. **

**This chapter has no action but you uncover something important. The next chapter will contain eith Skye's POV or Holly's POV**

Coulson walked into the room they used as a medical room. Holly was lying unconscious on a bed, wires attached to her body. May was sitting next to her, holding Holly's hand. She looked a mess. Coulson knew she had been in here for 2 days straight. Fitz and Ward brought her meals but she only left to go to the toilet. Her hair was messy, unlike its normal sleek self. She looked tired. She had large grey bags around her eyes. Simmons was still rushing around Holly. She however, had taken a break. May looked up as Coulson stood behind her. "May, go and sleep. You look like you need it" "I need to stay with Holly" Coulson was getting frustrated. "May that was an order not a request. Fitz?" He called. "Fitz, can you make sure that May gets into bed?" He asked his fellow agent. Fitz nodded as May stood up and guided May out of the room. Finally he was left alone in the room with Simmons and Ward. "Theories?" He asked the pair. Ward took a seat on May's armchair as Simmons started talking. "I don't know. She definitely got in a fight, but it wasn't with Skye. But the fight isn't why she's unconscious. Something else is wrong but I've run all medical tests and none of them show anything" Ward began speaking as soon as Simmons had finished. "I know it wasn't Skye. They had a fight, but I don't think it was a physical fight. Skye loves Simmons like a sister and vice versa, they wouldn't have hurt each other." Coulson had one other question he wanted their opinions on. "Where's Skye" The pair looked at Coulson in deep thought. "I don't know Sir. I found some signs that there was a struggle, but that could have been from her and Holly." Ward looked as if he had just had an idea. "They're both 0-8-4s right?" He asked Coulson. The older agent nodded. "Maybe they had some sort of connection. Maybe because of the fight it broke if you understand what I mean, and that is why Holly is unconscious and the tests show nothing." Simmons studied Ward for a few seconds. "That would explain everything apart from one thing" Simmons paused. Instead of finishing her sentence, she allowed Coulson to do so. "Where is Skye?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews guys – they mean a lot to me!  
This chapter is going to be on Holly's views. I know it's quite short – but I'm getting a bit stuck for ideas. I might not update till Sunday because school finishes late tomorrow and I've got a billion birthdays on Saturday.**

**The paragraph in italics is a bit like a two may mental conversation.**

Everything felt weird. She had a bad headache and everything was eerily quiet. She knew where she was, in the medical bay, but only Ward was in there, he was asleep. She had one thing on her mind. "Skye" She croaked quietly. Ward seemed to wake up and he saw that Holly was awake. "Don't call Jemma" Holly whispered. Her voice was hurting. "Where's Skye?" She asked him, her voice getting quieter. Ward looked shocked. "We thought you knew where she is" As Holly's previous memory suddenly came back to her, she suddenly was shocked. Tears began falling from her face and instantly her heart rate increased dramatically. Everything was going fuzzy and she heard Ward call for Simmons. She thought she heard Jemma's footsteps and in seconds she felt a small prick in her arm and everything went black.

"_Skye!" Holly called terrified. "Where are you?" Everything was dark, she couldn't see a thing. Suddenly she heard a small groan from nearby. "Skye is that you?" Holly called out from the darkness. "Holly?" Replied Skye's voice just as scared. "Where are you Skye?"There was a bit of a pause. "I don't know Holly. Where are you?" "I'm on the bus Skye, they're looking for you. Ward is missing you." She heard Skye sigh quietly, then there was silence. "Skye?" "Yes Holl?" "I'm scared." "Me too Holly, me too" There was a small pause which Holly quickly got rid of. "Why did we fight Skye?" She asked the older girl. "I don't know Holly. I can't remember." "Who are the bad guys who have taken you?" Suddenly something important burst into Skye's head. "Holly – whatever you do, you need to stay on the bus. These guys, I don't know who they are, but they need both of us, you and me. You need to stay safe" Shivers ran down Holly's spine. "You didn't answer my question Skye, Who are they?" Suddenly Holly heard a load piercing scream. And then there was silence_


	9. Chapter 9

_Then there was silence._

Skye could feel the burning pain slither though her body. She tried her hardest not to scream. She knew Holly had heard it. The pain however, brought her back to consciousness and with that, a feeling of drowsiness. She was on a medical bed, but her arms and legs had been strapped down. She tried to scream again, but a gag was pushed into her mouth. She tried to spit it out, but she couldn't. It was just then, that she realised that the room was oddly dark. It wasn't pitched black, but the lights had been turned down to one of their lowest settings. It was oddly comforting – at least it wasn't bright white lights. Suddenly she felt someone remove the gag. The pain had stopped, so Skye didn't feel the need to scream. The someone slipped their hand into hers. She couldn't see who it was, her head had also been strapped down, but this person was trying to calm her down. "Sshh, it's ok Skye, it's ok" Said the voice. It was the voice of a girl. "Where am I?" She groaned. "I'm not allowed to tell you" The girl sounded confused. "Well, who are you?" Skye asked. The girl squeezed Skye's hand. "I'm Chloe – Director Fury's daughter" Skye swore quietly and Chloe registered the confusion forming on Skye's pained face. "So presumably I'm at one of Shield's medical facilities or something?" Skye could tell that Chloe shook her head. "I don't know where we are, all I know is that it isn't a medical facility." Chloe sounded sad. "Well, do you know why I'm here then Chloe?" "I don't know. I don't even know why I'm here. I've been here all my life. My Dad visits me a lot, but I'm not allowed out. A few people are, sometimes they don't come back." Skye felt scared, and she could tell that Chloe did too. "Well, do you know why I'm tied to the bed?" This time Chloe knew the answer. "When you first got here, about a day ago, you were having really bad nightmares and you were thrashing about, so one of the medical staff said you should be tied to the bed, so you don't get hurt and also so no one gets hurt. That reminds me" Chloe paused and Skye felt some of the straps loosen and she wriggled her hands, feet and her head out of them. "Thanks Chloe" Skye said sitting up. Chloe was sitting on a chair next to Skye's bed. She wasn't very old – probably about Holly's age. Her dark brown hair had been tied in two plaits that ran down her back. Skye looked around the room. It was a normal bedroom apart from the large medical bed and a cabinet to the side. Chloe tried to smile. "Skye, this is" She was swiftly interrupted. "Your room" finished a deep voice. It was Fury


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I don't like this chapter but I wanted to stay away from Skye/Holly for a bit.**

Coulson was getting worried. Fitz, Simmons and Ward believed that Skye was taken against her will, but May still didn't. Apparently everything was Skye's fault. Including how they managed to end up in a shield prison. And no, they weren't dropping someone off or collecting someone, they were prisoners.

It started with a surprise inspection. Fury decided to 'pop in'. There were several spillages and accidents which resulted in Fury deciding that the team on the Bus was trying to assassinate him. So then Maria Hill took over the plane, one of Fury's best groups came in and everything went black – for everyone. Well apart from Holly. Holly was wheeled off to a medical unit that was attached to the prison, well the group of incredibly secure cells. Coulson had been in here before, but not as a prisoner obviously. It hadn't changed much. They had the same black walls as the interrogation rooms on the bus. There was obviously more than one, because only Fitz and Ward were in here with him. They were both still knocked out. Coulson knew where the cameras were in here. He also knew that they could hear everything they said. This wasn't a problem unless Ward started swearing about Fury.

Simmons and May weren't in one of the other cells. They were in an interrogation room. Fury had said that Shield wasn't going to torture them or be violent towards them, so everything had to stay civil. Well, until Shield broke their end of the deal. May decided to say a sarcastic comment, and was a rewarded with a hard punch across the face. Unknown to the agents with them, May knew how to get out of the Shield Secured handcuffs. So she knocked the guy out. And the other 5 agents with them. This resulted in the pair of them being shot with the drug that was in Fits' nite-nite gun. Shield was so ironic. When they had first come to, no one was in the room, or so they thought. One of Shield's best interrogators was there, with a few agents. Oh yeh and Skye was watching through the one way window. With a gun against her back


	11. Chapter 11

_10 minutes earlier_

"Hey Director Fury Sir" Skye said in an oddly cheerful way. "Skye, Chloe" He acknowledged the pair.

"So why am I here? Like why was i knocked out and drugged and bound and everything?" Skye asked the elder gentleman. Fury turned to Chloe.

"Go Chlo" Chloe didn't move "Now" Fury's voice was threatening and Chloe rushed out.

"Oh yeh and why do you have your daughter locked up in this place?" Fury looked annoyed.

"Firstly she isn't locked up. Secondly, you weren't knocked out by our lot; you were already unconscious which helped a great deal" Fury didn't look like he was joking. "So what's the deal then?" Skye asked the agent. She was beginning to feel scared.

"Agent Coulson decided to not tell us that you were an 0-8-4." Skye's face was confused. "Don't interrupt. We don't know your abilities; we don't know what you are able to do, so you are here. The walls here are made of the same compound as the ones in your interrogation rooms on the plane. You will not be able to use your abilities here."

"You still haven't told me, why is Chloe locked up here?" Fury sighed impatiently.

"20 years ago, my team went on a mission. We were all exposed to a form of alien material which managed to get itself into our systems, so when we have kids years later, they have it as well, but it affects their genes. Chloe is one of them" Fury paused for a second. "I have something to show you."

Skye suddenly heard someone behind her and a bag was thrown over her head. She felt a gun against her back. "Follow" Fury said simply. Skye was scared. This wasn't the first time she had a bag thrown over her head to blindfold her, but this was the first time she had had a gun against her back, except when she was doing firearms with Ward. She followed where the gun was pushing her to. She felt her face being pressed against a wall and then the bag was taken off. It wasn't a wall. It was a one way mirror, and on the other side of the mirror was Simmons and May. And they weren't in the best of states.


	12. Chapter 12

'**When the Skye Turns Black' doesn't exactly follow with the series (as you can tell) but pretend this is either after the series (providing no one dies and everyone is still living on the bus) or from before Skye gets shot.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

"What do you want?" May asked angrily. She, like the majority of the other 7.2 billion people in the world, didn't like being drugged and then waking up in front of a hostile man. The man simply smiled.

"I only want to know one thing" the man said, his smile still glued onto his face. "Why didn't Coulson tell us about Holly? Why was it kept from us?" Simmons urgently felt the need to say something.

"That was two questions sir" The man slapped her, Skye gasped from behind the window. May instantly felt anger shooting up her body.

"You can't just go and slap her for that. That's what she does, be clever and correct mistakes!"May shouted loudly. She wasn't slapped but instead she was given an icy stare. Usually when someone gives anyone and 'evil' scare, no one is scared but this was different. This stare mad May scared something she wasn't often.

"Just tell us and we can get this over with" The man said. His tone was exactly the same as before.

"We don't know!" Simmons said loudly. May's face showed nothing. The man looked slightly annoyed. "I know you know something!" Simmons shook her head and May just stayed like a statue.

"If we say we don't know, then we don't actually know!" May exclaimed. The man looked annoyed.

"Fine" He said as he clicked his fingers. One of the guards walked up to May and stuck brought out a taser from his belt. "Maybe I forgot to mention, but there is an easy way and a hard way. And we'll just skip to the hard way now because I doubt you will give in by talking. Do you know what that it?" The man asked. "It's a taser full of dendrotoxin and a neuromuscular-blocking drug produced by Clostridium Tetani." Simmons said quietly. The man looked vaguely impressed an annoyed at the same time.

"You're right. And do you know what it does?" The man asked. Simmons knew the answer again.

"It knocks you out and paralyses you at the same time but when you wake up you are still in a full body paralysis." Simmons wasn't sure but she thought that May gulped. The man simply smiled again.

"And the effects last for as long as the shooter has programmed it too" This time May definitely gulped.

"I'm glad you're scared Melinda." The man paused for a second "Because we'll be using it on you" The guar stabbed the taser into May's shoulder. Simmons screamed and she thought she could hear someone else scream as May's eyes rolled back into her head and she started fitting. And the scream sounded oddly like Skye


End file.
